


Revenge

by 3ShadowPrincess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ShadowPrincess/pseuds/3ShadowPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's payback time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Revenge

E. Aster Bunnymund had had it. First the frozen dye river, then the icy trails, and now this blizzard in his warren. It was like Frost had nothing better to do than to sneak in and pester him. Bunny fumed. He could take the occasional prank, but this had gone far enough. Trudging through the freshly fallen feet of new snow, he quickly found what he was looking for. So, Jack Frost wanted to tangle with the Easter Bunny, eh? "Well, let him just see how well that's gonna work out..."

Jack swooped through the cold night air, laughing and smiling. He had just finished telling Jamie about his most recent practical joke on the Easter Kangaroo, and the two had shared a good laugh over what his reaction must have been like. But it was getting late, and Jamie was slowly starting to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried not to show it.

Jack had left the Bennett's house, and flown over the rooftops alongside slender streams of shimmering dream sand. Sandy wasn't above Burgess that night, so there had been no opportunity to pop by and say hello to his fellow guardian.

With a sigh, Jack angled himself towards his pond. It was getting closer to springtime, and parts of his ice had already begun to thaw. He decided to give it one last thick covering before the heat really set in.

As the pond's icy surface came into view, Jack frowned. Something was...different about it than usual. He swooped closer, hoping for a better view, and gasped in horror.

The entire pond, from shore to shore, HIS POND, was a brilliant shade of fuchsia.

Bunnymund watched as Jack landed on the ice, looking around mutely at his handiwork. It had been a simple matter to slip some extra dye through one of the holes in the ice, and the overall effect was impressive. Of course, the color would fade by morning, and no one in town would be any the wiser.

That would teach the little Frostbite not to mess with his warren.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack knew he was tempting fate with his latest plan. He also knew that he couldn't let Bunny's challenge go unanswered. Sure, the brilliant fuchsia color had completely faded from his lake by morning, but it was the principle of the thing! He couldn't just let Bunnymund get away with his little prank! He was Jack Frost, trickster extraordinaire! It had taken him quite awhile to come up with a decent prank as revenge, and longer still to "borrow" the necessary supplies. Nonetheless, he was finally ready to unleash his vengeance! Chuckling a bit at his dramatic statement, Jack slowly crept through the earthen tunnels leading into the warren. Actually getting in had been rather tricky; he'd had to swipe one of North's snow globes while the other man had his back turned. Jack suspected that North knew of his plans to prank Bunny, and had simply allowed him to get away with his prize. Arriving in the Warren, Jack surveyed the area, looking around for any sign of his foe. For now, however, the area surrounding him was free of anyone who might put a stop to his mischief. Grinning, Jack got to work setting everything up. He would have to be careful. If Bunnymund caught him down here, not only was he toast, but the Pooka's retaliation would be to rib him about his slip-up for weeks on end. Best to finish up now, while he still had the element of surprise. One of the main things that he'd had to consider in his plans was how to avoid giving himself away as the culprit. Using his powers was out of the question; Bunny would instantly realize that it was Jack who had snuck in. After much deliberation, Jack finally hit upon a solution. He was passing over a neighborhood in Michigan when he spotted the answer in a flower bed. A plan formed in his mind as he set about collecting as many of the things as he could carry back to his lake. Chuckling, Jack set the last item into place, then stood back a few paces to survey his good work. Everything was ready. Not wanting to get caught, Jack slipped back up the tunnel he'd originally come through to create another portal. He would've liked to stay to see Bunny's reaction, but he knew he couldn't risk it. Not after this...

* * *

 

E. Aster Bunnymund hopped back through his labyrinth of tunnels, headed in the direction of his warren. He had just been visiting Sophie Bennett, telling her in great detail of his last prank on Jack. "The little trickster thinks he's so clever. He sure didn't see this one coming!" he had told her. Sophie giggled as she listened to his tales, clapping her little hands together as he described the exact shade of Jack's lake, and outright laughing at his imitation of the boy's expression upon his return. With a grin, Bunny turned one final corner, stepped into his warren... ...and found himself surrounded by a sea of pink plastic lawn flamingos.

Jack watched from his hiding place in the uppermost branches of a tall pine tree as Bunny stormed around the shore of his lake. "Frost!" he shouted, steam curling out on his breath into the cold, empty air. Jack only smirked. Who was the best trickster now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to go out just after dark for several weeks to plant a flock of plastic flamingoes in various yards in my neighborhood. It was all part of a fundraiser, but it still felt like I was on some sort of secret mission!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fan fiction. I figure Bunny would only put up with Jack's pranks for so long, and since Jack always seems to sneak into the warren in other stories, it figures that Bunny would go for the pond. I'm sorry if anyone is ooc - I tried!


End file.
